The War of Lamentations RP
Ok so this is the reference page for the plot (dubbed The Superhero RP War of Lamentations) that I'm (jet) directing. DON'T WORRY THO this aint a literal superhero RP. Sht like groups other than the hero/villain groups joining and black holes and sht is gonna happen and hopefully it's gonna be pretty boss THIS IS NOT LITERAL SUPERHEROES AND VILLAINS. '''Villains, heroes and the actual name "Superhero RP" is just a placeholder name, we'll come up with something better as the plot progresses also excuse my grammar i usually write most of this at like 2am bc i have nothing better to do What is the War/Artifact/Superhero/WHATEVER RP? its basically just a longterm RP plot with a major theme being more about the interactions between the chars and their growth as people. Anyone is welcome to join! just hit up Jet on skype for info and what you need to know. MY GOALS *so from what I've seen, when people do plots, they tend to make themselves the stars. with this RP I wanna put some other chars into the spotlight and give them time to shine and make them as BA as possible *another thing i've seen is that when there are plots, chars usually forget about it afterwards. like say someone got stabbed and brutally tortured (like INSANELY MEGA TORTURE '''OH SHT). after the RP they just simply forget about like it was just an everyday thing. I want what happens in this plot to actually stick with chars afterwards *i just want other people to have as much fun as I do when im doin this plot Rules (WHOA RULES WTF) dw tho they ain't strict *If you want to join the RP you HAVE to hit me (jet) up on skype and give me the info on your chars you want to use in the plot **What I need to know for you to join the plot: ***Short summary of your char's background. it doesn't have to be long, it can be like 1 or 2 sentences ***your character's goals and motivations (why they're even fighting in the first place) ***your character's abilities **also if you're already in the RP but you want to intro another major char, you need to tell me about it first before doing it **If your char has any big secret that you want to dramatically reveal during the plot, PLEASE tell me about it so I can make it happen and hopefully satisfy you :) *each RPer can only have 3 villains max but as many heroes as you like **You're more than welcome to use already existing chars for the RP, or you can make entirely new ones it's all up to you **feel free to make your villains OP but not godkiller OP lmao. they're villains, they're supposed to be strong. that's why I'm limiting the number per person *Yall are more than welcome to continue the RP while I'm not there, but those RPs going to be considered subplots. Tell me if you want a subplot to somehow significantly impact the main plot and I'll see what I can do **these subplots shouldn't be anything TOO major like someone finding one of the plot's artifacts or some sht. stuff like a hero and a villian falling in love or something is fine tho *'THESE ARENT LITERAL SUPERHEROES. DON'T JUDGE BY THE COVER' Main Plot Summary 'Chapter 1: Angels and Demons Gather (pretty short arc to set up the plot's cast)' Recruitment of Villains It was a normal day in the land of Drealms, until various individuals are contacted by the databroker L. Those with vicious, power-hungry and vengeful hearts are recruited together into a new group of villains who are tasked with the mission of retrieving a group of artifacts. These artifacts, called the Tfaris Artifacts, are said to be able to grant the wielders the power of gods. Wishing to unite these various individuals with different goals under one common goal, L grants them clues on how to track down these various godly items. Once all of the villains were contacted individually, L grouped them all up and informed them of their task at hand: To retrieve the Tfaris Artifacts. L shared with them some of the information he had, though it was in the form of clues and images. Any villain that acted up during the meeting was punished by L and his manaburns. With threats and persuasion, L convinced the group to work together to achieve their common goal. Recruitment of Heroes At the same time, L contacts various individuals to form a similar group to oppose the villains. Instead of contacting them individually, L grouped them all up and, without warning, brought them to a meeting place. He informed them of the Villain's mission and of the Tfaris Artifacts. Some of the heroes such as Physis had their doubts and was reluctant to have to work alongside people like Korsakov. During the meeting, the Heroes and Villains were dubbed The Saviors and Hunters respectively. The Forced Armistice Once both the Saviors and Hunters were established, L summoned the two groups to a mountaintop. There, no one but L was able to move or use any abilities. Revealing in his hand a key, L explained that he already possessed one of the Tfaris Artifacts, the Key of Reality. With the Key, he was able to summon so many people at once and restrain them from using any abilities. Demonstrating the power of the Artifact, L paralyzed both the Saviors and the Hunters, including the Dragon God Raama, Zha'Akur and Siwang. L then explained that he organized both groups in order to fight each other, as if the upcoming War was simply a game to him. He also said that the reason he gathered everyone together is to allow everyone to get a good idea of who they would soon be fighting. L also used this time to motivate anyone who had doubts about fighting in this war, such as Physis. Threatening to manaburn anyone who fought in the armistice, L thawed everyone and allowed them to socialize and get to know their new allies and enemies. Insults were exchanged, motivations were spurred and more happened during this period. The real reason L had gathered these two groups was to analyze their ability to secretly gather information. This armistice was an excellent opportunity for both sides to cast spells on each other that would allow the gathering of information, whether it be spying or examinations. Eventually, L ended the meeting and returned everyone to where they were prior to the meeting. He announced that the War had officially begun, that the two sides were now enemies. 'Chapter 2: The Vessel of Fate' Tensions Rise The War now started, tensions begin to rise before the first battle. Aster and Korsakov begin to get at work creating weapons and enhancements for their new allies to aid them in the war. While Aster was handing out weapons along with Vayser, a Hunter spy known as Iki was found to be watching them. The two, along with Annie quickly engaged on the mysterious individual. They were unable to land a single hit on him, however, for Iki was too fast. As quick as he arrived, the spy left when he had gathered enough information. Later, Iki had revealed himself when he was spying on Pariah. He played with the demon hunter, and was quickly engaged on. Iki then accidentally found Kai, an extremely skilled assassin who happened to be watching the fight. Leading Iki into a trap, Kai successfully caught him and brought him to the Hono Manor to be interrogated for information. Pariah attempted to torture Iki through physical means but was not able to gather any information. Gizaan then stepped in and took Iki to a private place to mentally torture him. Zha'Akur, not fond of his new colleagues at all, had decided to attack the Saviors by himself. His arrogance led him to the Hono Manor, where he began his direct assault. His attacks were quickly blocked and redirected by Rikasha, the Draconis Alma of Magnetism. Quickly finding all of his attacks to be neutralized by the lady, he was about to unleash his full power when a messenger came and warned him about something. Zha was forced to retreat to take care of some urgent business. Rikasha was then thanked and welcomed by the residents of the manor for protecting them from the king's wrath. Battle of the Borealis After learning that he needs their assistance, Zha'Akur gathered his allies to depart for the first Tfaris. Him, along with Lanteronte, Susanna, Cyrex and Refla set sail in his golden ship. His servants had managed to decipher the first clues about the location of the first Tfaris, which happened to be in the middle of the ocean. Following a map, they sailed at top speeds. Meanwhile, Aster and Vayser had seen the golden ship depart and warned their fellow Saviors. Assuming they had found the Tfaris, Aster and Vayser gathered their allies and hastily departed in a speedboat to catch up. Among the Saviors' party was Aster, Vayser, Apex, Cordelia, Akane, Physis, Annie and Damion. Annie and Physis used their abilities to gather information on the Hunters' party, Physis using his aquatic friends and Annie the power of reflections. Upon reaching the site, the Hunters' ship stopped. No island was to be found, so they assumed the Tfaris was deep underwater. They began searching when they noticed the distant speedboat approaching. Lanteronte and Zha set up traps, to which Physis was able to defuse. Lanteronte then attacked the ship, launching it into the air. The speedboat landed on Zha'Akur's ship, and the battle of the first Tfaris had begun. While they were fighting, Physis attempted to locate the underwater Tfaris, but to no avail. Lanteronte spotted him and began to attack, unleashing a powerful blast underwater. The blast set off a strange mechanism deep in the trench below them, and suddenly a blast of power was shot up into the air. From the sea floor, something had unleashed a powerful laser that temporarily parted the waters, the clouds and even hit the sun. Only Lanteronte and half of Zha's ship was caught in the explosion. As Lanteronte was gravely injured, his skin peeled off and was revealed to be Eternal, much to everyone's surprise. He soon began to unleash his power upon the Saviors. Zha was also angered that his ship had been destroyed, so he tapped into his divine mana pool and unleashed all of his power as well. A large object four times the size of Zha's ship had bursted from the sea floor to the surface. It was the Tfaris artifact, which was revealed to be a giant ship called the Borealis. While everyone else was fighting, Physis quietly boarded the ship to steal it for the Saviors but was confronted by Susanna. The woman quickly subdued Physis with her blood powers, gravely injuring him. He accidentally pressed a button that shot another laser, this time destroying the mountains near the Hono Manor. Vayser came to Physis' rescue, activating his aura and stopping Susanna's assault. Meanwhile, the Saviors were overwhelmed by Eternal's and Zha's powers. From the nearby water rose a great and powerful force. Coventina, the Dragon God of Water, was attracted by the large explosion that the Borealis had set off. Angered that the battle was causing a disturbance in the ocean, she attacked the Hunters and spared the Saviors due to Cordelia's presence. The tables had been turned as the Hunters were quickly overwhelmed. As the battle went on, footsteps could be heard as a man on a purple platform approached the area. Sairen scorned at the participants of the battle, quickly deactivating all magical effects with his aura. He then approached the Borealis and took control of it, kicking off anyone who was on the ship. The Tfaris disappeared in a flash of light as Sairen sailed off into a different dimension to deliver the artifact to the gods. Unable to face Coventina's wrath, the Hunters retreated from the area. The Saviors had won the battle, but Sairen had won the Tfaris. The Waves Settle After returning to the manor, Cordelia cried in her room. She had received a broken porcelain doll from Coventina during the battle. Akyros was chased into the room by a friendly spook when he saw her in tears. Cordelia then revealed that the reason she was attached to her toys was that they were from her family before they died. When Cordelia was younger, she and her family were caught in a storm while sailing, with only Cordelia surviving. Coventina had returned the toys that she had brought on the trip to her. Meanwhile, Apex visited the infirmary where Physis is recovering from the battle. It introduced itself to the DA of nature, showing much affection. After a bit of bonding time ;), Apex began speaking of Yggdrasil, the World Tree. The creature said that it had visited the Tree the previous day, only to discover that the Tree was dying. Unable to find out why, it returned to the land of Drealms the next day only to fight in the battle for the Borealis. Apex healed Physis' wounds afterwards. The DA immediately began to depart for the tree, but was stopped by Apex. The creature explained that their priority was to stop the Hunters from retrieving the Tfaris. Even if Physis had managed to save the World Tree, he would have to deal with Tfaris wielders. Unconvinced, Physis contacted L, who had told him the same thing. During their conversation, L had given Physis a chess piece as a symbol that this whole War was like a game to him, that he wouldn't give either side an advantage over each other. 'Chapter 3: World of Exiles' (OK SO DON'T CONSIDER THIS CHAPTER CANON UNTIL WE RP CHAPTER 5. ALSO EXCUSE MY BAD SCIENCE AND IF ANYTHING ISNT ACCURATE OR REALISTIC) Death Image After Drealms had settled down for a bit after the Battle for the Borealis, Korsakov began receiving strange signals originating from a newly opened portal. The reasons for this portal's opening is unknown, though Kors and the Saviors do pick up readings of a Tfaris Artifact from it. They decide to enter the portal to go and search for it. Little did they know, the Host (deadeyelee's char) had sneaked in with them to search for the Tfaris on his own. Upon entering the portal, the Saviors are taken to a strange desert land. The sky is illuminated not by a sun, but by a black hole with its orbiting light. The plant life and animals they see are completely foreign and unrecognizable. Soon, the Saviors are approached by a strange woman named Cybele. She informs them that they've arrived in the Hashaman Moors. When Vayser comments that he's never heard of such lands, the party comes to the conclusion that they must be in a separate world. The Saviors had traveled to another planet which was orbiting a black hole. The party asked Cybele if she had heard of any powerful artifacts known as a Tfaris. To the group's surprise, she informed them of a nearby temple that was rumored to contain such an artifact. However, Cybele warned them that entering the temple was strictly forbidden. The group ignored her warnings and entered anyways. The party encountered very little traps and resistance upon venturing through the temple, which was strange. Why would an artifact powerful enough to destroy nations and possibly worlds be unguarded? Meanwhile, an extremely skilled tracker called Taddle gathers the Hunters to face the Saviors once more. He informs them of the next Tfaris' location. The Hunters entered the same portal the Saviors had entered, and they hurried to catch up before the Saviors had obtained the Tfaris first. Upon reaching the artifact's room, the pedestal that was supposed to be holding the Tfaris was revealed to be empty. The Host, who had sneaked into the portal with the Saviors earlier, had gone ahead and took the Tfaris for himself. The Saviors soon found themselves surrounded by Hunters and the Host. Athiktos took it upon himself to immediately destroy the columns supporting the temple with his arrows, quickly escaping with his allies while the massive building collapsed upon the Hunters. Not everyone had made it, however. Felica had been caught in the explosion, and was gravely injured. The Apocalypse of Zenobia The Hunters had shielded themselves from the falling debris, though some of the non-magic users had suffered injuries. The Host, however, was unscathed. Reappearing in the sky, he decided to test the unknown Tfaris he had obtained. The Tfaris was a simple, dark purple orb. Holding it, he concentrated a miniscule portion of his mana into the artifact. Immediately an explosion was summoned at the nearest city, utterly destroying everything in the site and leaving no survivors. The Host had killed thousands upon thousands in an instant. Mad with power, the Host decided to test the Tfaris further by blowing up the planet itself. He concentrated his power once more, but was interrupted mid-cast by Cybele and her magic. The Tfaris then malfunctioned due to the interruption and unleashed an explosion on the other side of the planet, deep within the inner crust instead of directly in the center. The explosion quickly wiped out about 5/8 of the planet, destroying its atmosphere and killing billions of innocent lives. Fortunately the Saviors and Hunters barely escaped the explosion. Sumyeon had used his magic to summon the Savior party off of the planet, reappearing on a flying chunk of land that was blown off the world. The Hunters had escaped either through their own individual magic or with Zha'Akur's flying fleet of golden whales. A battle quickly ensued for control over the Tfaris. The Saviors and Hunters fought on chunks of land falling towards the black hole. Seeing the need to escape the black hole's dark, eternal clutches, Annie had begun channeling a spell to return her friends to Planet Drealms via mirrors. This channeling would take a long time, leaving her vulnerable and in need of her allies' protection. The battle quickly became one of trying to disable or interrupt Annie's spell. The Host was too weak to use the Tfaris once more, as the planetary explosion had cost him a great deal of mana. At some point during the battle, he was disarmed of the Tfaris Orb. Almost falling into the black hole, the artifact was saved by Udos and Lena, and sent to the Spirit World. Upon finishing channeling, Annie immediately sent the Saviors back to Planet Drealms. The Hunters had no means of escaping from falling into the black hole until Vyeg came in and teleported them back to their homeland. The short time the groups spend near the black hole had been the equivalent to 90 years in Planet Drealms due to the heavy gravity dilating time. Upon arriving at Planet Drealms, however, both the Saviors and some Hunters were shocked to see that the land was desolate and barren, everything utterly destroyed with no signs of life. 'Chapter 4: Finis Noster' (OK SO DON'T CONSIDER THIS CHAPTER CANON UNTIL WE RP CHAPTER 5. ALSO EXCUSE MY BAD SCIENCE AND IF ANYTHING ISNT ACCURATE OR REALISTIC) The Silence of the Pawns Neither the Saviors nor the Hunters had any clue as to what happened to their home planet. While the terrain remained mostly the same, the area (roblox drealms map) was all desert with the ocean all desiccated. Both parties were confused and started attacking each other, seeking answers as to what had occurred in that short time they spent near Zenobia's black hole. During the brief conflict, a dragon's roar could be heard in the background. As it approached, fresh wounds and cuts could be seen all over its body. With one mighty shout, the dragon shouted, "SILENCE!" And all was still in the area. The combat had paused as the dragon issued another command, calming down the mood of everyone there. The dragon was soon bombarded with questions, forcing it to silence the people once more. Deciding it wasn't safe to talk out in the open, the dragon teleported both the Hunters and Saviors to an underground cave littered with magic circles and dead dragons. There, the dragon revealed itself to be a future version of Iskenderun who had consumed other dragons to turn himself into the Dragon God of magic. Iskenderun explained that he was forced to gain as much power as he could to combat the force which caused this giant apocalypse to happen, yet even then he was still too weak. From behind Iskenderun came a mysterious, ill-tempered man who had been hiding out in the cave with him. He, along with the dragon were visibly wary while describing the events during the parties' 90 year absence. An incredibly powerful woman called Sandara had begun going on a conquest throughout the world, destroying every nation in her way. After conquering the world, she continued and dominated heaven, hell, and the spirit world. She then finally moved on to the pantheon of the gods, subduing the almighty beings with her power. Lastly, Sandara decided to conquer the rest of the realms left untouched, forcing people like Aaron and Vyeg out of hiding. The results of her domination were catastrophic. She had found no use for L and executed him, as well as hunting down every Draconis Alma and survivor of the apocalypse. Iskenderun further explained that while she may have conquered nearly all, he's unsure of whether total domination was her true goal. He speculated that her conquest was simply a byproduct of a different plan entirely, and that this war was just a front. This would mean that L had organized the hunt for the Tfaris for her. Staring into the Face of Death In that moment, Apex began to smell a new presence in the room. Iskenderun and his companion immediately began trembling in fear as clicks could be heard in the cave; they were clicks that high heeled shoes would make. From the shadows a beautiful woman approached, her stride imposing a feeling of awe and wonder. Her hair was the same color as the blue streak in Melody's hair. She laughed at their fear, walking around the group as if she were seeing old friends return home. The being Eternal lashed out at her, lustful for power. He had thought that if he defeated the woman, he would be unstoppable. Sandara effortlessly had magical chains restrain him to the ground, rendering him immobile and his spells useless. She wore a look of excitement as she waved her hand, transporting everyone out of the cave and up to the surface. The Saviors, the mystery man and Eternal had all reappeared in a giant glass box with the Hunters and Iskenderun all restrained in chairs outside. Sandara's voice projected in the area as she commanded the Saviors and Eternal to fight and bring her amusement. Confused, the Saviors hesitated while Eternal lashed out at them. Forced to defend themselves, the large group quickly overwhelmed the single Eternal, forcing him to use his most powerful attack to bring everyone with him into death's embrace. The crystal being quickly begun channeling a spell which made his body glow red. Iskenderun, realizing that Eternal was planning on suicide bombing the party, broke through his restraints and lunged at him. The dragon god swallowed Eternal as the being exploded, engulfing most of the blast. Some of the power still escaped Iskenderun's mouth, however, and hit the Saviors. Everyone was knocked back, with some members such as Liya sustaining major injuries. Her leg was seared black. Aster had lost his left arm and fell unconscious due to the trauma. Sandara laughed upon Eternal's death as she approached the injured party. Iskenderun quickly passed away, giving the mystery man a strange cube before his imminent death. Finally deciding to get to business, Sandara approached Cybele and stroked her hair, admiring Cybele's race for their magical prowess. She gave her a Tfaris Pocketwatch, telling her to go back and attempt to save her people from their explosive deaths. Sandara then went to kiss Melody on the forehead like a mother would to her daughter. Before she exited the scene, she looked back at the Hunters and Saviors, telling them, "Be faithful to me and bear fruit, my children." Now left alone, the Hunters and Saviors called for a temporary truce while they thought about what had just happened. The Hunters' options as of now were to either continue pursuing the Tfaris for their own goals, join Sandara, or join the Saviors in order to obtain the Tfaris to stop Sandara's goals. After each person had decided, they were all transported back in time to Zenobia with Cybele's Tfaris Pocketwatch. 'Chapter 5: Naked and Vulnerable' upcoming chapter 'Chapter 6: Battle on Familiar Grounds' upcoming chapter Characters yea this is just for reference. if you want, just provide a brief description of your char here and whether they a villian or hero or whatever. (you can add pics of our chars too) For example: 'Villains/Hunters' These people have gathered together to obtain the Tfaris Artifacts for themselves. Lanteronte/Eternal (drwho) The man who is not who he seems, Lanteronte is out for revenge. He wields powerful abilities that could break ships apart and force people to serve him.- Recently it was found out that Lanteronte was in fact Eternal, an evil crystal-like being who refuses to die. His anger grows by the day and it might not be long before Eternal gets his revenge. DEAD Susanna Ballard (winterwolf) blah Al-Jaheed (tertle) Al-Jaheed is a small imp who often seems to only wish to serve others with seemingly no reward. Though he seems rather weak and small, he has shown the ability to use powerful magic. He can user powerful fire magic as well as elongate and control the broken chains on his shackles and control them. He can also transform into a larger, stronger, and more menacing form. Cyrex and Refla (dhamma) blah Zha'Akur (Jet) The demigod of wealth/conquest and king of the powerful nation Dunerai, Zha'Akur wishes only for true immortality. Driven by his desire for physical, mental and spiritual invulnerability, this prideful king is reluctant to put himself on the same level as his peers and work with what he considers to be the trash of the world. Nevertheless, Zha remains a proud leader. Siwang (Shaded) blah Ghede (Shaded) blah Xaiem (Shaded) blah Obzen (Rayentie) blah Vyeg (Rayentie) blah Iki (Jet) A silent masked individual known throughout legend as the "Silent Watcher." His motivations for joining the Hunters is unknown, although it's likely that he simply wants to stalk the Saviors' members out of interest. He acts as the Hunters' information gatherer. Talia (ichelsea/josie) blah Joshua "Taddle" Verpent (philip/dhamma) blah Udos and Lena (alphadragon64) blah Saelethil (insidiousrogue) blah The Host (deadeyelee) blah. This mofo blew up an entire planet yo Molumbo (yooho) An ex-dictator that wants seeks to hoard a Tfaris artifact for himself to destroy his old country. Vendetta (yooho) A man with a skeletal mask who stays by Molumbo's side constantly. 'Heroes/Saviors' These people have all allied together to stop the Hunters from obtaining the Tfaris Artifacts. Annie (drwho) The Draconis Alma of Mirrors and Reflections. Annie originates from a mirror herself, being the mirror version of Averican, the true Draconis Alma of Mirrors and Reflections. Annie wishes to change her ways from what she did as Averican and eventually get her soul back. She carries a parasol with her always and uses it for various magical uses such as using it to fly. Pariah (tert) Pariah's parents were demon hunters. His father died due to a demon and his mother was injured by the same demon and died shortly after his birth. The demon's injury left Pariah scarred. The tip of his index finger on his left hand was a claw when he was born. Now his left arm, some of his chest and the left side of his face is demonic. He studies, summons, and hunts demons. He became a demonologist because he believes his parents died due to ignorance. He fights to stop the many demonic beings that fill the ranks of the Hunters. Varheis (Dhamma) blah Aster (Jet) Aster is the Draconis Alma of Metal. He's widely considered to be one of, if not the best craftsman in the world. His creations are almost godlike, comparable to that of the creations of the god of crafting himself. Aster's role is to supply his peers with powerful armor and weapons to augment their abilities. He fights because he wishes to protect his peers at the Hono Manor. Apex (Jet) Apex is the oldest mortal organism in existence. Being billions of years old, this beast stands as one of, if not the strongest fighter in Drealms when it comes to pure physical strength and speed. Apex is able to evolve and mutate its own body in the middle of battle, allowing it to adapt to various situations. To top its physical prowess, Apex is able to generate tier 2 aura from its body. Recently, Apex has finally learned the ability to socially interact with other living beings and has taken a great obsession in making and protecting its first friends. Vayser (Jet) Vayser is a former knight of Lotheicia. A friend of Aster's, he fights with the Saviors because he wishes to eradicate all evil from the world, no matter the cost. He is conflicted whether or not he should join the Hunters in order to gain the Tfaris Artifacts to accomplish his goals, but for now he uses his Aura powers to serve the Saviors. Celion (Shaded) blah Drigas (Shaded) blah Raama (Tert) blah Korsakov (tert) Not really taking an active role, but willing to give upgrades to the group, be they biological or mechanical. Exile (tert) blah Akyros (Epickduck) blah Physis (Epickduck) blah Cordelia (wint) blah Akane (wint) blah Lilieth (wint) blah Gizaan Adaar (awsomegal/elaine) blah Kai Travelyn (elaine) blah Rikasha (ichelsea/josie) blah Rosco (deadeyelee) Rosco is a hybrid Human/Mana-Spirit made to be stronger than the sum of his parts. The Servant, a Mana-Spirit made thousands of years ago to protect the ley-lines, grants him certain strange abilities. Rosco is likely the most masterful Seal Magician in Drealms. Rosco is appears 13 but is 47 years of age. He is ignorant to many ways of the world. He does know that this war threatens Celeste. So He'll do anything to win. Matthias (deadeyelee) A Paladin like Mercenary from the land of Aldernia, He commands the power of Anima, and Four unruly demons, who sometimes do what he says. He's a master swordsman and has the Anima ability, Soul Siphon. He's joined the war because he feels it's the right thing to do. His paladiny senses are tingling Athiktos (b9) blah Cybele (wint) blah. This is the girl from the other planet btw Sorcerer King Iskenderun (2p0) Allied with the Dragon Gods, this Iskenderun became into something short of a Dragon God in the future. Immensely strong, but not strong enough to defeat Sandara. ??? (Drwho101) This mystery man was with Iskenderun in the alternate future, likely an apprentice of the archmagus. Has decided to join everyone in their quest. To save his world from what it became. Felica Hawes' Search Party These people have decided to join Felica in her attempts of locating her son Aven in the War. Note that some of these people are also Saviors. Felica Hawes (drwho) An innocent mother at best, she only wishes to care for her child. In the recent events of The War of Lamentations, her child Aven has been kidnapped, she may take desperate measures to get him back. Melody (Jet) blah Sudosa (Jet) blah Sumyeon (Jet) blah Sokunama (Jet) blah 'Neutral' These people have not sided with either the Saviors nor the Hunters. L (Neutral) (Jet) A mysterious databroker who set the events of the plot in motion, L is responsible for bringing together various individuals under two common groups: The heroes and the villains. It's unknown what his motives are, but it's most likely that he simply set up the soon-to-be conflicts for his own amusement. set up the hunt for the Tfaris due to his involvements with Sandara. Zisser Vraal (tert) blah Cassie (josie) blah Sairen (npoke) Sairen is an extremely powerful man who does anything for money. Hired by the gods themselves, he set out on a mission to retrieve the Tfaris from both the Hunters and the Saviors. Sairen is able to use both powerful magic and tier 4 aura (idk how ask npoke). Along with this, he boasts incredible physical strength, able to crush mountains with mere punches. Sairen is easily one of the most powerful characters in Drealms, and is strong enough to make up his own third faction. Sandara (jet) Sandara is a mysterious woman who seems to be the reason for this war. Her motives are unknown, although she is a force not to be reckoned with. In the 90 years that both the Saviors and Hunters were gone, she had decided to conquer all, including the pantheon of the gods. Tak (yooho) (Not currently in the plot) blah Category:Plots